


button nose

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Plushophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: btw Jackson's supposed to be a teenager in this if anyone cares enough. thanks for reading.
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	button nose

jackson placed his hands on the shoulders of his rilakkuma plush, closing his eyes and gently humping his erect cock against the fur. he bit his bottom lip, though it was unsuccessful in blocking out his moans. he began to hump the plush in between his thighs faster, parting his lips involuntarily.

"m-matt!~" he moaned, tightening his grip against the stuffed bear. soft brown fur now smeared in precum as jackson ruthlessly fucked into it, imagining how good it would feel if it was matt instead of the stuffed animal.

"m-matt, fu..-fuck don't stop, p-please." his moans became needier and more whiny the longer he thrusted against the bear, reveling in how nice the soft fur felt against his aching cock.

the bed squeaked loudly, though jackson paid it no attention over his own whiny mewls and moans of his crush's name. he felt a pool of heat in his stomach and scrunched his eyes closed tighter.

"o-oh god a-ah, m-matt, i'm c..c-cumming!~" with one last harsh thrust and a louder moan than before, sticky hot cum spurted onto the face of the brown bear, slowly trinkling down the fur as jackson caught his breath, throwing his head back and panting loudly. 

once he got over his orgasm, he slid his boxers back on then took a wet wipe, gently cleaning the cum off the fur, he threw the wipe away then crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around the giant plushie and fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> btw Jackson's supposed to be a teenager in this if anyone cares enough. thanks for reading.


End file.
